Baaz-Yael Friendship
The friendship between Baaz Nahir and Yael Baron developed sometime before the first season of Degrassi: Next Class. Friendship History Season 1 In #YesMeansYes, Hunter, Vijay, Yael and Baaz are in gym class when Vijay is hit in the face with a basketball during intramurals, so Hunter replaces Vijay in the game and his friends cheer for him. They're together when Tristan tells them that the gamer club has been approved by the Degrassi Student Council. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, he, Yael, Hunter, and Vijay participate in the video gaming competition. In #NotAllMen, they both compete against another video game team and barely win. The video game club dresses up in cosplay, and make a commercial to try and raise the money they need to go to Regionals. However, the club is shut down anyway due to complaints of misogyny and celebrating sexual violence, leaving its members upset. Vijay, Yael, and Baaz all agree to follow and help Hunter with his revenge because no one has ever fought for them before. In #SorryNotSorry, they were both on Hunter's list of the people that he might hurt. Season 2 In[[CheckYourPrivilege| #CheckYourPrivilege]], In class, Yael presents their secret app to the class and tells Baaz and Vijay to beat it, Baaz tells them that their app is boring. Baaz and Vijay present their brown cloud app to the class. Baaz bets Yael that if his and Vijay's app gets more downloads in a week than theirs, he gets a date with Yael. Yael says if they win, he'll owe them a million dollars to donate to a charity. They shake hands, but Yael bails. At school, Baaz asks Yael if they were so disgusted at going on a date with him they cheated. Yael says they didn't cheat and is happy they're winning in the downloads stakes now they changed it to make people use it the way they want and thinks people will use it them once it gets going but Baaz says they won't. Baaz walks away angry, with Yael saying he's a 'sore loser.' In class, Baaz and Vijay win the app contest, Yael says they took their app down because they didn't want to win that way and plus they have other ideas to make it. This leads to Yael owing Baaz a date. In #TheseAreMyConfessions, they go on the date together, but it is revealed that he only went on the date with Yael to make Grace jealous. Meaning he still likes Grace and is using not efficient ways to get her to like him as seen in #BuyMePizza when he insults her to get her to like him. Season 3 In #BreakTheInternet, Baaz acts as a lawyer for Lola, and Yael as a prosecuter for Shay during the class court case. Baaz argues that since the photo Lola posted of her and Tiny was tagged as a TBT, there wouldn't be any reason to imagine that her and Tiny were still together. Yael objects, saying that Lola couldn't have known that people would imagine that. Baaz gives a counter argument saying that there's no legal reason why Lola couldn't post the picture of her and Tiny since she was the subject of the photo and used her phone to post it. Yael then creates an argument based on emotional damage and asks Lola if Shay said it was ok for her to post the pic. Lola tells her that she didn't ask, to which Yael implies that she simply posted the photo to get a rise out of Shay, who accuses her of still having feelings for Tiny. Lola shouts that she "stole" Tiny from her and in a fit of anger says, "Go to hell!" Mr. Perino sends Lola to the office and she storms out, upset. Baaz then asks for a recess. Season 4 Trivia *They're both friends with Hunter Hollingsworth and Vijay Maraj. *They both enjoy gaming and dislike sports. *They are both in the All Inclusive vlog team. *They both made their first appearances in season one of Next Class: Yael in #BootyCall and Baaz in #YesMeansYes. *Baaz made a bet with them for a date, in the event that he won. Gallery Tgrttrrtrt.png 67u67u6767.png Uiiiiji888.png Ouiuiuiuiikjkj.png 9ouiuui.png 8787uuy.png 67u67u6767.png 67u6767u67.png 66yhhtgg.png 56hytytyhty.png 6y66565.png T555t.png Tumblr nyswyvCb861r5uoxco1 540.jpg 5t555f.png 55tt5t5t.png 76667hh.png 5ttttttt.png IMG_20160608_192051.jpg 78yuiuiyicc.png 87iuyuiuyi.png 78uuiyiuyiyi.png 7u77u7u7u.png 777uu7.png 66yyy.png 6y6y6y6vvv.png y66yy6y6.png tttt666.png 66y6yy.png Iyuihkhjkhkj.png 2DNC302.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4